I Will Wait Forever
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tara (OC) is planning on leaving the village. She feels like her job is all done. She hopes everyone finds happiness. But one person could possibly change her mind. Can Sasuke find a way to make her stay with him and not lose her again? [Don't like? Don't read.]


Naruto

I Will Wait Forever

With the end of the war and Naruto becoming Hokage was the best thing to happen. But with Sasuke leaving, it was hard. "Tara?" Asked Ino. I was in her shop picking up some flowers for my brother. "Yes. Sorry. Big day. Thanks again." "You should go talk to him. He is leaving. And to be honest, he really has been wanting to talk to you too." Ino told me.

I laughed. "He has Sakura. Remember?" I left the shop and headed for the office.

I arrived and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Naruto yelled. "Tara! Come in, come in. What are you doing here?" I dropped off the flowers and sat down. "You know he really isn't leaving, right?" I asked. Naruto sighed. Facing me with a serious look. "Are you sure YOU want to leave? This is your home." A small smile came over my face. "I know. And it will always be my home. But I'm ready to move on. After everything and with you now Hokage, I feel like my job is done. I need to start over now. With my own life."

He nodded understanding what I wanted. "Then I will tell you goodbye." Naruto hugged me tight and I held in my tears. "You will come back. And when you do I'll be waiting." I smiled at my brother then kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye." I run out of the office before tears came pouring out. I went home real quickly to gather my things then headed to the gate.

"Tara. What are you doing?" And there was Sakura. "Are you saying goodbye to Sasuke too?" I sighed. "Sakura. Sasuke isn't really leaving. That was just something I started." Sakura got mad. "Why?!" I held my bags in front. She then got it. "He isn't leaving. You are." I nodded. "Naruto will make sure everyone knows why. Sakura I hope you will have a wonderful life. And take care of both our boys while I'm gone." I told her. "Why?" "Sakura. Naruto is Hokage. Sasuke is back home. My job is done. Time for me to have my own life." And I left her standing there. I ran till I was right there at the gate.

I make my way through the gate leaving the village for who knows how long. Starting the life I wanted. "Going somewhere?" I wished I didn't see him before I left. "Yes. My job is done. Naruto is Hokage. Sakura is head of the hospital now. You are a black ops ninja and Sai too. There is nothing left for me. As long as your back home I can go. All five kages are at peace with each other. No more wars."

I began to walk ahead but he pulled my back into his arms. I tried to not look up at his face. Just feeling his warmth was enough to make my heart ache. "I will never lat you go. Tara, you are my light." "Sasuke." I felt tears burning my cheeks as they fell. "I have to. This is my new life. Maybe I will come back." "Then I will wait for you. I will wait forever for you if that is what it takes."

I closed my eyes making more tears fall. "You have Sakura. I waited for you. Remember? When you left. To train with...The snake. I still have this rose ring too. I waited. But you turned on us. Friends. Those who considered you family." Me. I wanted to say. "I have always loved you but I'm not the one for you." "I Don't Care!" Sasuke screamed. "I love you, Tara! I want you and only you."

Will he really wait for me? " I will come back then. If your still waiting for me." He pulled me away for a second just to face me. Sasuke kissed me. I wasn't going to push away. But I wasn't going to deepen the kiss. He pulled away and I took my chance to run for it. "Goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha." He didn't chase me. He really was letting me go.

Years have passed and would you know it. I kept my promise. "Aunt Tara!" I hear voices. "What?!" I see two little- "Naruto!" The children went poof as Naruto hugged me. "Welcome home sis." "It's good to be home. Where is Sakura and Sasuke?" Naruto laughed. "Sakura is at home. And Sasuke is waiting for you at his new home. Or I think YOUR new home." He winked. I wanted to hit my own brother for that but was too excited and happy to care. I ran all the way to where I knew as the Uchiha clan. There I saw a small mansion. I walked up and opened the door. "Hello?" I see in the dark a man. He walks toward me. "Welcome home Tara." "It's good to be home Sasuke." I smiled then hugged him tight. Never letting each other go.


End file.
